Keyblade Graveyard
The Keyblade Graveyard is a world which appears in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. It was first revealed in Kingdom Hearts II's secret ending, "The Gathering". Setting All that has been seen in this world is a deserted sand area. This could be because Keyblade Graveyard only consists of sand and nothing else. Some of the scenery appears to have battle scars left from the Keyblade War. Somewhere on this world is a field covered in the Keyblades of the Keyblade masters who fell during the Keyblade War. The open spaces in the Keyblades create a crossroad. In Ven's scenario, Vanitas is fought for the first time on The Battleground. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Sora fights the Lingering Sentiment at the Gathering Place, a rocky expanse filled with pillars of rock. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Keyblade Graveyard is shown numerous times throughout the game as a rather enigmatic place for random battles at first. The world first appears when Ventus discovers that his friend and companion, King Mickey Mouse, has been abducted to the Keyblade Graveyard by Master Xehanort as to lure him into a trap. Later on, Vanitas appears before Ventus on Destiny Islands and reveals that he is the embodiment of the darkness inside Ventus's heart, and was created by Master Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard. At the game's climax, through the manipulations of Master Xehanort, Terra, Aqua and Ventus each end up at the Keyblade Graveyard and meet up. Master Xehanort appears alongside Vanitas, and explains to them that this was the place were a great battle took place, the Keyblade War, also revealing his intentions to use the X-Blade to unlock Kingdom Hearts and unleash the forbidden secrets of the Keyblade War upon the worlds. An epic battle ensues, and after Master Xehanort freezes Ventus and drops him off a cliff, and Vanitas knocks Aqua unconscious, Terra uses the darkness in his heart to fight Master Xehanort. Terra defeats him, but this allows Master Xehanort to take over Terra's body, thus creating Xehanort. However, Terra's soul finds its way into his discarded armor, creating the Lingering Sentiment. The two fight, eventually ending with the Lingering Sentiment winning by knocking out Xehanort. Meanwhile, Aqua fights Braig to defend a frozen Ventus. After Braig escapes, she is knocked out by Vanitas. Before he can finish her off, Ventus thaws out and fights him. Afterwards, Vanitas shows his true face, identical to Sora's, and forces Ventus to absorb him and both are transported to the Awakening where they have their last battle while Aqua and Mickey are forced to fight Ventus, possessed by Vanitas. Vanitas is defeated in both fights and fades out of existence, and the X-Blade is destroyed, resulting with Ventus losing his completed heart. A huge blast (created by the shattered X-Blade) transports Xehanort to another world and Aqua and Ventus's bodies into the universe, where they are found and rescued by Mickey. The Lingering Sentiment kneels down, and swears to Aqua and Ven that one day, he will end this conflict. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' In Disney Castle, a portal to the Keyblade Graveyard appears in the Hall of the Cornerstone. Chip and Dale summon Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who enter the portal and find the Lingering Sentiment alone in the Keyblade Graveyard. The Lingering Sentiment first wonders if Sora is Aqua, Ventus, Riku or even Xehanort. Calling out Xehanort's name, the Lingering Sentiment engages Sora in a fierce battle. Sora manages to defeat the Lingering Sentiment, who respectfully acknowledges Sora as a true Keyblade Master and then returns to his normal position. If Sora comes back to challenge him again, the Lingering Sentiment agrees to fight, but states to Sora that he has nothing left to give him save for his hatred for Xehanort. Characters File:Xehanort.png|Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Terra-Armor.jpg|Lingering Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep & Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix) File:Vanitas.png|Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) File:Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|Vanitas's Sentiment (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) Enemies Unversed File:Flood.png|Flood File:Bruiser.png|Bruiser File:Red-Hot Chili.png|Red Hot-Chili File:Blue Sea-Salt.png|Blue Sea-Salt File:Yellow Mustard.png|Yellow Mustard File:Shoe Gazer.png|Shoe Gazer File:Arch Raven.png|Arch Raven File:Laser Bunny.png|Laser Bunny File:Illimitable Tank.png|Irritable Tank File:Medicine Bottle.png|Medicine Bottle File:Sonic Blaster.png|Sonic Blaster File:Vile Face.png|Vile Face File:Mandrake.png|Mandrake File:Buckle Bruiser.png|Buckle Bruiser File:Chrono Twister.png|Chrono Twister Vanitas.png|'Vanitas' Vanitas Sentiment Art.png|'Vanitas's Sentiment' Somebodies File:Terra-Armor.jpg|'Lingering Sentiment' File:Xehanort.png|'Terra-Xehanort' File:Braig_Patch.png|'Braig' File:Master Xehanort.png|'Master Xehanort' File:Venitas.png|'Vanitas-Ventus' Gallery File:Ven Freeze BBS.jpg|Aqua holding frozen Ventus. File:Graveyard Keyblades.png|All keyblades that form the Keyblade Graveyard in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep File:Crater1.png|Ventus in front of a crater from the Keyblade War File:Crater2.png|Another remnant from the Keyblade War File:Crater3.png|More scars in the Keyblade Graveyard Trivia *The capital letters in the logo for the Keyblade Graveyard slightly resemble real Keyblades. The "K" bears resemblance to the teeth of the Earth Shaker, the "E" resembles the teeth of the Fresh Breeze, the "G" bears similarity to the guard of the Rain Fall, and the final "D" resembles the guard of the Kingdom Key complete with the Keychain, albeit featuring Sora's Crown Pendant rather than the Hidden Mickey symbol. *As well, the "teeth" of Oblivion, Oathkeeper, Sleeping Lion, Follow the Wind, Circle of Life, and Fenrir, as well as the Keychain of Master Xehanort's Keyblade, can been seen coming out of the bottom of the World icon. *This is the only world in the entire series to have no natural residents, though Vanitas, Vanitas's Sentiment, Xehanort, and the Lingering Sentiment were created here. *A hidden Mickey can be seen in this world. There is an unreachable area where one can see three large craters that are very close together. When looking carefully, one can see they form the shape of Mickey Mouse's head. Category:Realm of In-Between